


A doctors visit

by SheepShit



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: But I'm doing it, Crack, Enjoy!, Heres some fluff??, I apologise for any mistakes, I just watched the movie, It was a romatic comedy and you can not change my mind, Now I think Annes new boyfriend was called Dr. Dan, So I'm doing this out of spite, but i could be wrong, but it is what it is, i think its fluff, maybe a bit angsty, mostly just, now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit/pseuds/SheepShit
Summary: Eddie just wants to get his flu shot and get home.The problem is that other doctors aren't an option.. and Venom really doesn't like Dr Danaka. I'm tired and here is something.





	A doctors visit

Eddie was checking through Facebook on his phone as he hung his coat on the peg. He took a look in the mirror, and smiled at the white eyes and big teeth, before finding the chair closest to a window, and sitting down. There wasn’t really anything else to do in a waiting room. So, whilst calming down as much as possible, he scrolled through new posts, and people's status updates. Suddenly he paused at a picture of Anne and her boyfriend. For a moment he looked at her. It had been a bad break up, and a bad period of his life, really. But, he did love her, and so did Venom. If not as a lover, then as a friend. Her boyfriend was pretty kind as well, he helped him out at the restaurant, and with his health, even though he could have simply left and ignored the weirdo who ate peoples head as a hobby.

So, all in all, Eddie was really happy to be here of all places. In the waiting room of a hospital. Not something to be happy about normally, but it was honestly a very lucky thing for him. Eddie hadn’t even considered the difficulties of normal stuff after he and Venom agreed to stay together. Like for example this, a flu shot. So it wasn’t anything major, and normally Venom had that weird ability to heal him instantly. But, Eddie was incredibly relieved to have someone in his corner for this stuff. Like, if Venom “showed up” with a normal doctor, who wasn’t aware of the symbiote inside him, that would be very, not good.

So yeah, Eddie likes Dr. Dan. Eddie was also very ok with the idea of being here in the waiting room for a couple of minutes, before his incredibly simple doctors appointment. The problem in this? Venom does not like Dr. Dan. Like, not at all. Eddie still isn’t sure of why, but it is what it is. Normally, someone else having a bad opinion about a friend of yours, would simply be mildly annoying, but of course, normally, that “someone” doesn’t live in your body. So as Eddie looked from Annes blond hair, and over to the dark haired man, he got interrupted by a series of complaints. 

[Urgh, it’s that guy]

Eddie let out a sigh as he got himself ready for another series of ramblings.

[I hate that guy]

Eddie rolled his eyes.

[No, seriously! I want to eat him so, so, so badly, you have no idea]

Eddie started tapping his foot on the ground and took a couple of deep breaths.

[I’m fucking eating his head next time I see hi-]

Eddies eyelids went from droopy and relaxed, to shocked and wide. He put down his phone and stared at the reflexion coming from the mirror in the other end of the room.

“No, we are not”

An older woman who was seated besides him, looked at him strangely for a moment. He was tired, overworked, and sleep deprived from a night with Venom he didn’t want to specify on, so he met her looks, with a death stare. She frowned at him before promptly moving seats to the other end of the room. Perfect, he thought, as she sat her annoying self, in front of the mirror. The parasite, was really gonna love that.

[Did she just fucki-]

“Seriously, stop. I can’t answer you, there are people here and you’re being annoying on purpose”

He whispered as quietly as he could and moved his eyes from her to the window. He heard a series of muttering. Something “loser” and something “pussy”. At this point, Eddie was just glad for some peace and quiet. He checked his phone as the minutes counted down. He dreaded Venoms response to 1) Dr. Dan and 2) The actual flu shot. 

Eddie took a look out the window. It was dark and cloudy. It was the afternoon, and they were close to winter, so it made sense. He made a decision, as he took up his phone and left the facebook app. He clicked on the notes app, and created a new note. 

“Ok”, he wrote. “So I’m just gonna explain why we’re here right now”

[There’s like two other people here, and one of them already doesn’t like you. Just talk]

“No”, he wrote. “You can read. You’re in my head, so you can read” he continued.

There was a pause.

[You normally tell me these things at home...I’m not gonna like this]

“Yes, you’re not” he wrote. Eddie took a breath and erased everything that was written beforehand. There was a blank space before he wrote in “This is what’s up” as a title.

“So I’m obviously having a doctors appointment..” He wrote.

[I know that already, and I don’t like that it apparently gets worse]

Eddie looked around him, cursing lowly as he saw the little girl reading a comic. If this got ugly, he didn’t want her to watch. Or, well. Nothing horrible could happen. He and the symbiote had established a couple of boundaries and agreements. One that was, no eating of good people. So she would be safe, but if Venom was really pissed, he had a chance of showing some Venom parts. Not on purpose, just as a general reaction. Much like bones popping when you stretch. Venom showing himself, is a thing Eddie could get used to, but not here, not randomly in this, quiet waiting room, in front of a child. 

[You’re cursing. I’m absolutely not gonna like this]

“I’m getting a flu shot an-” He wrote. He was going to continue, but paused as he felt Venom vibrate inside him. Eddie froze.

[I’m not gonna make a scene, I’m gonna stay here, calm down]

Eddie relaxed his shoulders. “Thanks”, he wrote

[You’re not welcome! I’m still mad!]

Eddie smiled, “I know you’re mad, but I actually do need this” he continued. Suddenly it got quiet. He could feel Venom moving around frantically. Eddie wondered why, before continuing quickly.

“I’m ok!” He wrote. Venom didn’t seem to notice, so he risked a quiet whisper.

“I’m ok, you parasite”

[hEY]

There was a pause. Eddie was about to continue but got interrupted by grumpling.

[You fucking scared me, you piece of shit]

Eddie smiled. “Oh, you were worried, that’s so cute”

[Yes, I’m using your body! ok! So if somethings wrong with it..”]

He smiled at the obvious lie as he wrote and explained.

“I need it to be ok later. This helps with that.” He continued “It’s a normal human thing, nothing to stress about, I’m just giving you a heads up. You’ll feel it as well, and I’m not too sure how it will affect you”  
Venom started muttering. Eddie looked towards the door again, he didn’t have much time.

“The doctor will explain everything, and he’ll make sure you’re ok as well”

Eddie waited as Venom got what he hadn’t told him. After all, Annie and him were the only ones that knew about them. He put his phone back in his pocket, and waited for the bricks to fall into place. Any second now. The little girl, grabbed her bag, as she started walking towards the door, and Eddie smiled. That's good, really good. She opened the door, perfectly timed as the doctor himself walked in, a pleasant smile plastered to his face.

“Ah, Edward!” His voice was calm and happy. A huge contrast to the one of Venom

[HIM?!?!?]

“Ah, hello”  
Eddie answered back, trying not to wince at both Venoms screaming in outrage, and fucking Edward. 

Dan signaled with his head towards the exit and Eddie followed. He grabbed his jacket on the way out, as he gave Venom a stern look in the mirror. 

They walked past a couple of corridors before Dan stopped. He grabbed the handle of the nearest door, before holding it open for him. Venom was growling in his head as Eddie walked in.

Dan walked right over to a table with a needle ready, and applied some gloves on his hands. He smiled kindly at Eddie and signaled for him to sit down on the chair by him. Eddie was about to do as told when Venom stopped him. 

[No]

Eddie let out a deep breath. He tried walking towards the kind doctor, but again found he couldn’t move.

[Fuck no]

He let out a harsh breath and bit the inside of his cheek, hard.

“Yes. Now, stop that shit”  
Eddie answered out loud. He just wanted to do this, be done, and eat a lot of fucking food.

Dr Dan looked was holding the needle, looking at him whilst lifting an eyebrow.  
“Is everything ok, Edward?”

The man was as clueless as ever. Eddie was about to answer, when Venom growlet through his mouth. Black droplets were running down his skin smoothly, and sticking to his arms surface. Eddie shook his head.

“We are not eating him, Venom!”

This seemed to get the man's attention. He took a cautious step back as Eddie tried getting them under control.

[I DON'T LIKE HIM, SO WE’RE EATING HIM]

“WELL I LIKE HIM, SO WE’RE NOT EATING HIM”

Dan seemed to have grown some self preservation skills, because he was now shaking with fear and backing up towards the wall. The droplets were getting bigger and encasing Eddie, as Venom was letting himself out. Eddie was now panicking. Quickly he tried finding a solution.

“Ok, so let’s say you don’t like him!”

[I DONT]

“What do you expect me to do next time i get hurt, and we can’t fix it!”

[WE FIND ANOTHER DOCTOR, THEY’LL LISTEN TO ME]

Venoms voice was loud and clear. Dan was now sobbing against the wall, as Venom moved them closer towards him. Suddenly Eddie was hit with the realization, if Annie found out about this... God, she would not be happy. That's when Eddie understood, that’s it! 

“Well, Anne is dating him! How do you think she’ll feel!”

[I-]

There was a pause. Venom was leaning over Dan. His mouth open and drooling, as he thought about his choices.

Finally he stopped and pulled back. Reluctantly he let Eddie out, but kept his own head dangling in view.

[So]  
He said calmly, his voice still easily heard by the doctor.

Dan was staring, shocked to see the Black sludge still in view.

[You were giving him a flu shot, and not telling Anne about this.]

Dan continued staring.

[NOW]

Dan quickly stop up, and carefully signalled towards the chair.

Eddie sat down.  
This was going to be a complicated relationship...


End file.
